Eyes
by EpicSmiley12
Summary: It was all he ever wanted...finally, it was his and his alone.


**Ooh, why hello there. What an honor to be in your presence! My name is...well, that's not really important. What is important, however, is that you have entered a wonderful, wonderful place today. What is this place, you ask? Well, I'll tell you. As you probably already know, It's October. What you might not know, however, is that October is one of my super favorite months. It's my birthday month, it's nice and cool with the autumn weather, and most of all…**

**It's that wonderful month when it's perfectly fun to be scared.**

…**And there's free candy. Who could ask for more?**

**With that said, I welcome you to EpicSmiley12's super Spooktober Spectacular. I've been busting my brain preparing for this, so that every day this month I will be able to post either a one-shot or short story, all leading up to some special things on the big All Hallow's Eve. Prepare yourselves for parodies, horror stories, and dark tragedies featuring my three favorite fandoms. We're kicking it off with three new one-shots for AATC, MLP, and CBs. So please, sit back, relax, and let the nightmares consume you. Here comes the first AATC fic: Eyes.**

He couldn't ask for a more beautiful sight.

It was magical and wonderful; breathtaking in every way.

A smile spread across his face, and he fought back a jubilant laugh. His hand gripped the microphone tightly, as if letting go for even a second would cause everything he was feeling to slip out of his grasp. He'd come too far to let it all go. No, there was no way on earth, in heaven, or even in the depths of hell he'd let all of it fade away.

It was an entrancing feeling. He had felt it before, many times, but those times had been too short, too sweet for such a little period of time. When he'd gotten his first taste he knew he would need more just to keep his feelings level.

Now he had it.

At long last, he had found what he had been longing for. His heart could no longer pine for this feeling. He didn't have to share it, either. Perhaps in the very pit of his beating heart he knew it was wrong, but he loved it so much he couldn't find the strength to care. His grin stretched further, and this time he allowed himself to laugh slightly.

The sound of it...the sound was growing louder. It was getting louder and louder, closer and closer, more overwhelming than he could have ever imagined. All of this praise, all of this joy and adoration...all of it for him. Him and him alone. No one else could have it. He wouldn't let them. In fact, he dared them to try. He spread his arms out to his sides and tilted his head to the burning lights. He dared, he _wished_ they would try to take this away from him. No. No way. Never.

His smile had grown to Cheshire proportions; another laugh escaped him. This one was deeper, longer. Sparks tingled at the ends of his nerves. His breath grew shorter with every passing second. The smile on his face refused to diminish, even as the lights burned fiercely against his face. It hurt...but the pain seemed small compared to his joy.

A river of blue was surrounding him. The crescendo of praises...it roared in his ears. It was raging around him, swirling with the river of blue. He felt something hot trickling down his face. Were they tears? He couldn't tell; all he could see was blue. There was something else, though...another feeling there, but he couldn't place it. Pain? Was it pain?

A little voice in his head.

It was light, soft, mocking, patronizing.

Well? it asked. You asked. You received. Isn't this what you wanted? I told you. I told you it would end this way.

The burning from the spotlights was no longer confined to his head. Every part of him was on fire, every cell in his body burned fiercely. For some reason he couldn't move at all, despite the fact that the pain was growing to agonizing proportions. The roar in his ears refused to cease, and the swirling blue around him seemed to brighten, brighten to red. It was red, then orange, and then a fierce, blinding yellow. He tried to open his mouth; the toothy grin wouldn't budge. The yellow darkened to red again. The roaring continued. His arms remained spread. The burning seared as harsh as ever. Even as he began to lose feeling, even as his eyes lost all sense of color and the red faded to black, even as his lungs struggled to bring in precious oxygen, his smile refused to disappear. He didn't mind a little pain…

Because finally…

FINALLY…

He could stand alone.

All eyes were on him.

**SENSATIONAL CONCERT ENDS IN TRAGEDY**

The world mourns today after an unexplained tragic

event that occurred just last night at The Fillmore

in San Francisco, California. Chipmunk pop sensation

Simon Seville had been debuting solo there for the first

time. During the final song of the night, an incident

allegedly stemming from poor light wiring caused the

spotlights above the stage to malfunction, fall to the

floor, and subsequently shatter. The live wires managed

to catch on the curtains of the stage and bring nearly

a third of the venue to its joints in resulting flames.

The screams of the crowd were deafening when 21 year-old

Simon was pinned under the destroyed stage equipment.

He did not survive the accident.

_Fame is but a fruit tree  
So very unsound  
It can never flourish  
Till its stalk is in the ground_

_So men of fame  
Can never find a way  
Till time has flown  
Far from their dying day  
Fruit tree, fruit tree  
No-one knows you but the rain and the air  
Don't you worry  
They'll stand and stare when you're gone_

_Fruit tree, fruit tree  
Open your eyes to another year  
They'll all know  
That you were here when you're gone_

_~Fruit Tree  
Nick Drake, June 19 1948 - November 25 1974_

**Well, what did you think? Rather dark, and the song lyrics do indeed tie into the meaning of the story. I'll leave the interpretation up to you. Can't wait to see you for the next AATC story, which will be posted on the 2nd. That's tomorrow, yeah. Oh, WHAT have I gotten myself into? Ah well, it'll be fun! Please leave your thoughts if you have any :)**


End file.
